Have You Ever Been in Love?
by jessica499499
Summary: Here's my Valentines gift to everyone! Basically it's a Noex were Rex wants to know if Noah's ever been in love and how Noah misinterprets him. It's really fluffy and sweet so please read and review! Slash. One-shot. Rex/Noah! May your day be lovely!


"Noah…Have you ever been in love?"

The blonde almost choked on his own saliva at his best friend's question. After coughing painfully for a few seconds he turned his wide eyed gaze to Rex and tried to speak.

"Why do you ask?" He finally managed to stutter out.

The Evo shrugged his shoulders lightly and stared off into the distance from their spot on top of Providence Headquarters tower.

"So, have you?" He asked again in the same quiet yet curious tone.

Noah turned his gaze to the distance as well and answered honestly.

"Once." He whispered lightly, the word nearly being drowned out by the sound of the passing desert wind.

But Rex heard him and tore his gaze from the distance to his best friend.

"What was it like?" He questioned.

Noah blushed and tried to think o f how to describe the perplexing feeling.

"It's the greatest feeling in the world and the worst. Everything seems lighter and happier when you love someone. When they look at you, you feel like you're the most important person in the world and when they look at someone else you want to scream in jealousy. Your heart always feels like it's trying to beat out of your chest when their close or when you think about them. They're always in your thoughts and you want to kiss them at the most random times. It's so confusing, yet wonderful in a weird way. It hurts so much that you can barely stand it if they don't feel the same way about you, but you still want them to be happy. When you really love someone they become your whole world and their happiness makes you happy….You know what I mean?"

Rex's eyes were wide at the description and his cheeks were tinged a light pink under the fading light of the setting sun. He snapped out of his shock quickly and spared a meek smile at his friend.

"Yeah, I think I do."

Both were lost in their own thoughts after that and didn't speak again for a few minutes.

"Are you still in love?" Rex asked almost fearfully, not daring to look at the blonde.

Noah's answer came without pause and with blatant honesty.

"Yes."

Rex wilted at the words, hurt that Noah's affections were directed at someone else.

Noah took no notice of the raven's droop in posture and instead smiled lightly at the setting sun.

"I know that my feelings won't ever be returned, but as long as I know they're happy I'm happy too."

Noah smile was bitter sweet as he thought of how much happier he could make his love if he was given the chance.

Both boys watched the last rays touch the horizon in silence and continued watching as the stars began to appear in the sky.

It wasn't until Noah's body shivered lightly because of the falling temperature that Rex broke away from his thoughts. The blonde had forgotten his customary green jacket and had only his thin T-shirt to keep him warm. Not wanting his friend to get sick Rex shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to the shivering blonde.

"I'm fine Rex, it's not that cold." He tried resisting. When that didn't work Noah tried reasoning with the Evo.

"You'll be cold without your jacket. You'll get sick and won't be able to cure Evos. Then Six will hunt me down and kill me for getting you sick."

Rex rolled his eyes at the reasons and came up with some of his own.

"I've never even had a cold Noah, my nanites break down viruses before they can affect me. Besides that they keep me warmer than an average human, I'll be fine."

With great reluctance Noah allowed the taller teen to drape the jacket over his shoulders and he couldn't resist pulling it close to himself.

The red jacket felt as warm as if it had just been pulled from a dryer and it smelled tantalizingly like Rex. A strange blend of dirt and air with a bit of dry top and pizza mixed in that made it all the more appealing.

Guilty blue eyes turned to his friend to find that Rex didn't seem at all phased by the low temperature. His smile was still as bright as the stars above their heads and he seemed to be holding back a chuckle as he gazed at Noah.

"What?" He questioned curiously.

Rex snickered lightly behind his hand as his eyes glistened with mirth.

"You look pretty good in my colors Noah. Reds a good color on you."

The blonde blushed as red the borrowed jacket at Rex's complement and roughly hit his shoulder as payback.

What was meant to be a quick smack became a lingering touch as Noah's eyes widened to their brim.

"Wow Rex, You really are warm." He muttered in amazement as his friend seemed to radiate heat from his whole body.

It was Rex's turn to blush as Noah's touch lingered on his arm and sent his heart jack hammering in his chest.

He was feeling just like Noah had described earlier, even wanting to kiss Noah now more than he had ever before in his life. Instead of giving into the urge Rex tried to get Noah to blush again to distract himself.

"There are better ways to tell me I'm hot Noah." He teased lightly, drawing the desired blush to his love's cheeks.

"I wasn't!...I mean!…..Oh be quiet Rex!" He finally managed to stutter out.

Rex chuckled lightly and pulled the flustered boy closer to his side, allowing Noah to truly feel how warm he really was.

"Rex!" Noah stuttered weakly when the taller teen didn't let go.

"Shhhhh Noah, relax." He whispered into the blonde's ear.

The blonde faked his reluctance for a few minutes more before letting himself lean against his best friend comfortably.

As soon as Rex knew Noah wasn't going to struggle anymore he squeezed the blonde's shoulder lightly.

"Do you think you could ever love anyone else?" Rex asked quietly, catching the blonde once again off guard with his question. Subconsciously the blonde leaned closer to Rex just the tiniest bit and inhaled his scent.

"No…..I'll never love anyone else. My heart isn't my own anymore." He confessed weakly, having already accepted that he would never love anyone as much as he did the person he loved now.

"I'm sorry." The Evo muttered softly, truly apologetic over the fact that he wasn't the one in care of Noah's heart.

"It's not your fault." Noah whispered lightly, snuggling closer to Rex's side as he spoke. He loved the fact that he and Rex were so close that they could do things like this without it feeling awkward.

Rex felt the snuggle into his side, but said nothing of it, enjoying the contact too much to risk making it stop.

Just as he began contemplating if it was okay to run his fingers through Noah's long locks the blonde's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Have you ever been in love Rex?" He asked hesitantly, dreading the answer.

Rex looked at his love's face under the light of the rising moon and felt his heart skip a beat at the beautiful sight.

"Yeah. I still am."

Noah turned his face away from Rex and tried to hide the hurt his words had caused.

"Circe?" He asked quietly, practically green with envy at the thought of the Evo girl. She would never be worthy of Rex.

The taller teen's face wrinkled in disgust at the thought of being romantically involved with Circe. Despite the rest of Providence's belief that they were madly in love, he had thought Noah would know better.

"Nope. Someone so much better."

"I'm pretty sure Six has dibs on Holiday." Noah stated flatly, wondering who else could have captured the Evo's affection.

Rex grinned at Noah's curiosity and felt flattered by the attention.

"I know better than to get between Six and Holiday. She's practically my mom anyway. It would feel a little too much like incest to be with her."

"Okay, is it one of the teens from Hong Kong you used to hang with?" Noah asked, not recalling their names at the moment.

Again Rex shook his head in answer and smiled at the blonde.

"Wrong again. It's not an Evo Noah." He clarified.

The blonde felt a twinge of hope blossom inside his chest at the confirmation that it was not Circe or some other Evo that Rex loved. A sudden fear shot down his newfound hope as he turned franticly to face Rex.

"Don't tell me you fell for Annie! She almost killed you the first time you dated!" He shrieked in panic. Rex couldn't possible be in love with that human death trap!

Rex chuckled lowly at the thought of being with Annie and the frantic look on his best friend's face.

"No not Annie either. But you've got the hair color right."

Noah thought long and heard about any blonde humans that Rex might know and be interested in.

Only one came to mind and Noah felt his stomach twist in knots because of how blind he'd been before. Of course it could only be one person.

"Captain Callan is a fine man. I can see why you would like him." He whispered quietly, accepting the fact that at least he had lost Rex to a worthy rival. Callan was a brave and loyal man who would protect and defend Rex with everything he had if he was willing to accept the Evo's love.

If it was Callan who brought Rex his happiness Noah couldn't hate him for it. Only pine for what his own heart desired.

Rex smirked at his best friend's dejected guess and snuggled even closer to the blonde, relishing the fact that Noah wasn't pulling away.

"Not Captain Callan either." He whispered into the human's ear, loving the shiver that went down Noah's spine that had nothing to do with the cold.

"Then who?" The blonde questioned breathlessly, Rex's proximity making it hard to think clearly.

"How many blonde haired humans do you think I know Noah? Do I have to give you another hint?"

Noah nodded numbly and tried not to look too hopeful in front of his best friend.

"Well, he's got the most beautiful eyes. The exact color of a tropical storm."

Noah blinked quickly in surprise and felt his breath catch in his throat.

"He's really good at just about everything he tries and is totally and indubitably not interested in me."

Noah felt his hope return and he risked one last vulnerable question.

"How do you know? Did you ask?"

"I'd never risk our friendship." Rex answered mournfully.

"Love is worth the risk of anything." Noah insisted.

"Anything?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome."

Noah didn't have time to reply before Rex was straddling his lap and pinning him down to the roof. The blonde stared wide eyed up at him and couldn't help but feel a jolt of desire course through his veins.

"Noah."

"Yeah?" The blonde squeaked.

"You're worth anything."

Then he kissed him. Like he'd done it a million times and this time wasn't any different.

Noah's brain went haywire at the feel of Rex on top of him and by the time the thought occurred to him to kiss back Rex was looking down at him with the most forlorn smile on his face.

"Even a little heart break." Rex whispered softly, brushing a stray lock of hair from his face.

Noah watched in stunned horror as Rex leaned back on his legs and attempted to get up.

The blonde shot up quick as a flash and grasped two handfuls of Rex's top to drag him back down with.

He claimed Rex's lips with his own and kissed him like he was never going to get another chance.

"You're worth everything!" He blurted out the moment they parted.

Rex looked down at him wide eyed and gaped down at Noah in shock.

"Really?" He questioned hesitantly.

Noah flushed beautifully and nodded slowly.

"All I can give at the moment is myself though." He admitted shyly.

Rex's expression turned from shocked to unbearable pleased as he wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him close.

"That's more than enough Noah. Way more."

Noah smiled and leaned foreword until he was a breath away.

"Then take me." He whispered into his love's ear, causing Rex to shudder at the sound of his desire.

"With pleasure." He whispered back.

The stars above them seemed to sparkle just a little bit brighter as they celebrated being in love.

Here's my contribution to the Noex Valentines day need, it's an abrupt ending I know, but I like it none the less. My goal as always is five reviews.

P.S: I'm diligently working on the sequel of Beginnings right now! It will be more awesome than you can even imagine! It's even better then the original! Be patient please!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
